Hazard's Phantasmagoria, Book 1: Monsters and Mons
by Redhazard
Summary: Takato dove right in when he found a portal to the Digital World in Guilmon's old shed. Now, He has the chance to return the digimon to the real world but first he must deal with PrinceMamemon and his army of Numemons. Yep, you heard right Numemons.


A/N: Wow, I finished this a lot faster than I though I would. Anyway this is book one of Hazard's Phantasmagoria. The tone in this book will be lighter and has more humorous moments than book two (Guilmon being alive being one of the reasons). However, just because the first villian Takato will have to face is PrinceMamemon and his army of Numemon don't think there won't be any serious parts later on. After all if you have read the first chapter of book two you should know that something bad will happen to Guilmon (shameless self-promotion I know). Also I will use the original term Card Slash instead of DigiModify. Now, having said that on with the story.

X  
X  
X

Hazard's Phantasmagoria, Book 1: Monsters and Digimon

Prologue: The Wrong Card

XXXXXXXXXX

There was no denying that Tyrannomons were among the strongest Champion level digimon. Sure, they may not be in the league with powerhouses like Greymon or Kabuterimon but they were strong in their own right. With their large bodies and powerful muscles the dinosaur like digimon could withstand most attacks and deal tremendous damage to his enemies.

They also had an annoying tendency to always travel in groups of three but only in the Southern Quadrant of the Digital World. Nobody had any idea as to why it only happened in that quadrant but some reasoned that travelling in groups increased their chances of survival in the harsh environment of the Southern Quadrant. Others just accepted it as another one of the oddities of the Digital World. Either way it was a bad idea to pick a fight with a group of Tyrannomons.

Since the digimon in the Southern Quadrant were unusually violent not much was needed to start a fight. So the best course of action was to stay out of their way which was not so hard at all since they made an awful lot of noise while moving. Only someone with an extreme amount of bad luck will find himself being chased by the dinosaur digimon. Like Takato and Impmon now are.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT GOGGLEHEAD!!" Shouted Impmon at the top of his lungs; running from the rampaging dinosaurs as fast as his small legs could take him.

"MY FAULT? HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?" Takato asked in an equally loud voice. He also noticed that despite his small size Impmon didn't seem to have a problem keeping up with him.

"HOW? YOU FELL ON TOP OF ME! IF YOU HADN'T THEN PINAPPLEHEAD'S COUSINS WOULDN'T HAVE FOUND ME!"Impmon shouted back as he ran for his life.

"What? You can't blame me for not being able to fly!"

If you discounted the wild digimon now chasing him you could say that it had been a good day for Takato Matsuki. On the morning there had been a special 2 for one price in the digimon card game booster packs which he had taken full advantage of. That however paled in comparison to having found a portal to the digital world in Guilmon's old shed.

Without thinking the Tamer had dove right in which led to a rather long fall from the Real World to the Digital World which ended up with Takato falling on top of Impmon alerting a nearby group of Tyrannomons hence their present situation.

"THE HELL I CAN'T!" Let it not be said that Impmon was unable to listen to reason.

Takato then noticed something odd about their situation. "Hey Impmon, How come you haven't digivolved yet?"

Instead of shouting Impmon mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?" Takato asked.

Impmon mumbled something again.

"What?"

"I SAID I CAN'T OKAY! I CAN'T DIGIVOLVE!" Impmon shouted at the top of his lungs which made the Tyrannomons put a renewed effort into capturing their weak prey.

"What? How?" Takato asked as alarms blared in his head. The gogglehead had been counting on Impmon's Mega form to save day.

"Ya know how we got reverted back to our baby forms when we were returned to the digital world? Well, we lost a lot of our data during the process. Heck, as far I know I am the only one that managed to go back to rookie," Impmon explained.

Takato as always knew just what to say, "Aww nuts!"

"So Goggles, any chance one of those cards of yours could helps us?" Impmon asked with an oddly hopeful tone in his voice.

Takato thought about it for a moment, _'If Guilmon were here then it would be easy to use my cards on him, but without him… wait that's it!'_

Without a word Takato started to frantically search through his pockets. Seeing this Impmon asked, "Got a plan Goggles?"

"Kind of I just need to find the right card… Ha! Found it, here it is 'Partner Finder'," Takato said as he held the card proudly in front of him.

"What the hell does that do?" Impmon asked.

"Well in the card game it lets me add my partner digimon to the battle zone from my deck. So in theory it should bring Guilmon from wherever he is to here," Takato explained, panting from all the running he was doing.

"Supposedly?" Impmon asked.

Takato would have scratched the back of neck nervously had he not been running for his life. "Well it's just that I have never used this card before. For all we know it could just make my D-Ark point to where Guilmon is."

"We are doomed" Impmon deadpanned. Opting to ignore the little imp's negativity Takato slashed the card through his D-Ark.

"Card Slash: Partner Finder Activate!" Instantly a bright flash of light came from his D-Ark enveloping everything near him even the Tyrannomons. Making them stop to shield their eyes from the light.

Then slowly the light started to fade. When the light had fully faded…

Everything was exactly the same as it had been before.

Even the Tyrannomons stopped to wonder what had happened.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I knew it!" Impmon said breaking the silence.

"Hey, these things take time, like the time Henry first digivolved to Ultimate," Takato said as he fumbled with his D-Ark, "I am sure that it is only a matter of time…" Takato stopped as his D-Ark started beeping.

"See it's already working. Hey, there are words on the screen," Takato noticed as he held the D-Ark closer to him to read the words.

'Analyzing Nearby Digimon'

'Compatible Digimon Detected'

'Identifying Digimon'

'Digimon Identified, Species: Impmon'

'Adding Impmon as a partner'

"Wait, what? What do you mean adding Impmon as a partner," Takato asked his D-Ark. Not that it was of much use.

"Hey what did you jus-" Impmon didn't get a chance to finish as a bright light engulfed both Takato and Impmon. It was nowhere near as bright as the first one but both of them could feel it had a far greater significance.

"Did that just…" Started Impmon but couldn't find the words.

"Yeah," Takato answered. He could feel it now. He had always been able to feel Guilmon ever since they became partners, but now there was a new presence he could identify as Impmon there as well.

"Ahem, excuse us," said a voice with a formal tone from behind them.

Takato and Impmon both turned towards the source of the voice and were surprised to see that it had come from one of the Tyrannomons. "If you don't mind me asking could we continue the chase now?" The center Tyrannomon asked again in the same formal tone as before.

"Well yeah I guess we could," answered Takato a little weirded out by the bizarre difference between the speaker and his voice, "Thanks for not attacking us while we were distracted," he then added.

"Oh no, we could never think of doing such a dishonorable action. My comrades and I sir pride ourselves on being gentlemon," The Tyrannomon answered solemnly.

"Ah, I don't know if it is too much to ask but could you wait just a little more" Takato asked nervously.

"Why certainly, it will be our pleasure," The Tyrannomon answered.

"Thanks a lot. I promise we won't take long. So Impmon are you up for a fight? We can worry about figuring out what just happened afterwards," Takato said to his apparently new partner.

"Fight now, think later. Sound like my kind of plan," Impmon said as he faced the Tyrannomons.

"Well here goes nothing. Card Slash! Digivolution Activate!" Takato cried out as he slashed the card through his D-Ark. Instantly Impmon felt the familiar feeling of digivolution through his body as a black sphere engulfed him , although he noticed that it was weaker than when he digivolved to Beelzemon

DIGIVOLUTION

Impmon Digivolve to…Devimon

"Wow," Takato said shocked as he pulled out his D-Ark to examine the new digimon not that he needed it. Being a fan of the Digimon TV show he was very much aware of what digimon his new partner had evolved to.

**Devimon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attacks: Death Claw, Evil Wing, Hell Contract**

"Well, Whad'ya know? Champion, Mega it doesn't matter the form I'll always have a hot bod," Devimon gloated as he examined his new form.

"Ready now?" asked the Tyrannomon.

"Yep, Card Slash! Speed Activate!" shouted Takato.

"Finally," said one of the Tyrannomon. "BLAZE BlAoof! "

"Death Claw!" Devimon shouted as he drove his claw into the digimon's chest deleting him. Thanks to his increased speed the Tyrannomon didn't even have a chance to release his attack.

"You foul fiend, how dare you delete my comrade! Blaze Blast!" The leader of the Tyrannomon let loose a potent stream of flames towards Devimon.

"What? You hypocrite you were the ones who attacked us first. So, shut up and take this **Hell Contract**!" Devimon launched a blast of dark energy from his hands to meet the incoming flames.

Darkness clashed against fire as both attacks battled for supremacy eventually cancelling each other. _'Man this guy isn't only smart; he is strong too. No wonder he is the leader of the group. Speaking of which, where is the other Tyrannomon?' _Takato wondered as he scanned the battlefield searching for the remaining Tyrannomon who had mysteriously disappeared before his eyes widened in comprehension.

"Devimon get up into the air. He is coming from below you," Takato warned Devimon.

"What?" asked Devimon before the ground crumbled underneath him as the missing Tyrannomon burst from the earth and used his powerful arms to catch him from behind.

"Fuck!" shouted Devimon as he struggled to break free but it was of use against the dinosaur's digimon powerful muscles.

"You bastards, what happened to the whole 'we are gentlemon' crap?" protested the struggling Devimon.

"Indeed, we are gentlemon and we showed good manners and consideration before the fight when you were just prey. Now however you have shown yourself to be a worthy adversary," The leader of the Tyrannomons said with the same formal tone of voice he had used so far.

"So me being a worthy adversary equals you guys using dirty tricks like this?" The demon digimon asked.

"Foolishness," Tyrannomon snapped at him showing irritation for the first time, "We are in battle. The only truth of the battlefield is victory. What you call dirty tricks are merely the ways we use to ensure our survival in this world. Things like honor or fair play have no place on a fight."

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it. Takato a little help here," The demon gestured with his head to his trapped position.

"Already on it. Card Slash! Devil Boost Chip, Activate!" The tamer shouted as he slashed another card through his D-Ark.

Devimon roared as his body was flooded with dark power and a dark aura formed around him. Seeing this, the leader of the Tyrannomons immediately let loose another blast of fire at the trapped Digimon.

"Heh, Idiot," scoffed Devimon as he easily broke free from the Tyrannomon's grip which had barely allowed him to move before. Not content with that however Devimon showed his increased power by lifting the massive beast from the ground and placing it in front of the flame's path. The dinosaur digimon roared as the flames scorched his body before dissolving into data.

"Well played," congratulated the remaining Tyrannomon as the data of the fallen digimon started gathering around him, "However now thanks to the data of my fallen allies I will have the power to put end to this fight."

"Aww nuts," Takato said as Tyrannomon started glowing with the light of digivolution. _'This is bad. Devil Chip gives a huge power boost to a digimon in the card game but in exchange it cuts away its health. That means that once the effect wears off Devimon won't be able to keep fighting. We might have been able to finish this fight quickly when he was just a Champion but now…'_

"Devimon don't let him digivolve! If this fight drags out much longer we'll be the ones in trouble," Takato warned his partner.

Tyrannomon Digivolve to… MasterTyrannomon

Unlike the red body of his previous form this one was grey with scars covering his whole body. The most notorious ones being the X-shaped scars in his chest and over his right eye, other than that though the digimon hadn't changed much in appearance still retaining his Tyrannosaurus Rex looks.

**MasterTyrannomon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attacks: Master Fire, Zen Recovery, Mater Claw, Super Pyro Fighting Spirit**

"I think it's a little too late for that Takato," Devimon said as he readied his claws all the while wondering just why whenever an enemy digimon digivolved nobody ever tried to stop it instead choosing to just stare and blink stupidly.

"Master Fire," roared the newly evolved Ultimate unleashing a torrent of fire that made the previous ones pale in comparison.

"**Hell… Contract!**" Devimon said putting all his power into it. Like before darkness and flame fought against one another. This time though Devimon's darkness lost.

"Argh!" Although the flames didn't reach them both Devimon and Takato were knocked back by the force of the blast.

"You okay Imp-I mean Devimon?" Takato asked once he got back on his feet.

"Just… fine," Devimon said. As if to contradict that statement a light engulfed him as he shrank soon he was back to his rookie form.

"This… is bad," stated the newly de-evolved rookie as MasterTyrannomon advanced menacingly towards them.

"Pity, I was truly looking forward to trying out my new form," MasterTyrannomon said, "I guess I will just have to settle for your data though."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it," said a voice from behind MasterTyrannomon.

"Who is it that interferes with my affairs?" The Ultimate asked still the formal tone that was just bizarre coming from a dinosaur.

"I do," the voice said, "Takato, Impmon looks like you could use some help."

"No way," both Takato and Impmon said at the same time as they looked at the new arrival with shocked looks on their faces.

X  
X  
X  
X

X

A/N: Whoa cliffhanger. Who is just saved Takato and Impmon? Where are the other digimon partners? All those answers and more will be in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter next I will work on chapter two of book two, but it will probably take some time. By the way don't forget to leave a review; I will really appreciate some criticism.

Next Chapter: Opening Moves

_Takato and Impmon meet and old friend and Takato finds out what has happened to the digimon after they got separated. With a new goal in mind the group of allies set of to find the digimon and return them to the Real World. But first they must deal with the goofiest villain ever. Who unfortunately just happens to be a Mega._


End file.
